


Prisoner

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gags, Kink, M/M, RPF, blindfold, slave and master, some knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed to spice things up a bit. Sure, Loki always dominating was fun, but Tom had been having some pretty wild fantasies, that he had been more than willing to carry out. And tonight would be the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

  
They needed to spice things up a bit. Sure, Loki always dominating was fun, but Tom had been having some pretty wild fantasies, that he had been more than willing to carry out. And tonight would be the night. Loki waited in their bedroom, practicing a little magic as he always did, nothing special. He was growing impatient for his lover to arrive, Thomas knew that he had been waiting all day, so where was the mortal?  
The god was about to get up from his place on the bed when he saw Tom walk into the bedroom. He sported black pants, which hung /very/ loose on his waist, and dress shoes; his chest was exposed, except for a black leather vest that hugged his fit body, in all the right places. In one hand which was covered by a fingerless glove, a matching one on the other, he held a bag, a riding crop poking its tip out of it. Loki looked at his lover with confusion, trying to hide the fact that his passion was stirred by Tom's outfit and the toys he possessed. He said nothing as the mortal walked over, and grabbed one of his wrists.

"Good evening, slave." Tom drawled on the last word, allowing Loki to know his place within the soon to be act, and removed a pair of hand cuffs from the bag. "Thomas?" Loki questioned the mortal's actions, only to have his lover glare down at him harshly as he tightened one end of the cuffs to the god's wrists. "You shall not speak to me by my name. You are below me, and until I allow you to address me in such a way," He clasped the other end to the post of the bed. "You shall refer to me as either sir or master. Is that clear?" Tom asked as he moved around the bed, doing the same to Loki's other wrist. The god felt himself grow a bit angered by Tom's sudden authority, but another, more submissive side, was quickly overtaking him. He nodded slightly, but that is not the answer the man was looking for.

"Is that clear?" Tom asked, pulling out the riding crop and giving Loki's clothed leg a nice slap. The god winced in pain, choking out a yes as the feeling quickly subsided. "Good." The man smirked, and moved onto the bed, straddling Loki's waist and pulling out a pair of scissors. He began to cut of the god's shirt, letting the blades brush against Loki's skin as he did. The god strained against his hand cuffs at each touch, and he saw Tom's smirk grow. Once the shirt was cut up, Tom discarded it and reached into his bag again, pulling out something that resembled that of a feather duster, but much longer, and with a leather shaft.

Tom raised himself onto his knees as he began to move the object up from Loki's pants, all the way to underneath his chin. The god wasn't ticklish, and the mortal knew that. That's not what this was for. The feathers gave the same sensation Tom's fingers did, and the god couldn't help but moan at the feel of it. "Keep your whore mouth shut, we don't want to disturb the neighbors." Tom smirked, and pulled out both a blind fold and gag, placing first the gag, and then the blindfold, the god giving a bit of Resistance. But another slap of the crop on his inner arm fixed that quickly enough. Loki's vision was blocked; he couldn't tell what Tom's next move would be, and that excited him further.

"Like that?" The man growled, voice rough as he felt the god's hips buck up a bit. Loki could only nod. "You would you whore." The man ran the feathered object up the god's side, and watched his body sway to that side as he did. Tom cackled before lowering his body so he could whisper in the god's ear. "You want me right now don't you?" The man asked, and again, Loki nodded. The mortal smirked as he slipped a hand into the god's pant's tracing the line of his boxers with his boxers, sliding a hand into his pants and running it across his hip,s making slow, tantalizing circles with his forefinger. Loki groaned as loud as he could against the gag, licking at the ball in his mouth, biting down on it as Tom once more dragged the feather against his stomach, and the god felt his breathe catch in his throat as the man began to slide off Loki's pants, revealing his hardening cock, and the curly haired man laughed roughly.

"Look at you, disgraceful. A god like you should be able to control his urges, no? Well, luckily for you, I'm feeling nice." Tom slid the god's pants off fully, casting them aside and leaving Loki naked and vulnerable. The mortal smirked wide as he took the riding crop in his hands and dragged it down the god's legs, watching him twitch at the tingling feeling. Along the way, he would give small slaps, nothing to make him bruise, just enough to make him whimper or flinch, for the man's own amusement. Loki fought hard against the cuffs, the dominance of him wanting to just make the cuffs disappear and let him have his way with the mortal. but the submissive side was too loud, and he allowed himself to be whipped by his lover.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to limp for weeks." Tom threatened, and placed some lube in his hand, warming it in his fingers before pressing into the god and watching him buck and squirm, cock growing harder and begging for release. The man prepared his lover slowly, dragging his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers, listening to the god's muffled moans. "You like that you fucking bitch? Bet you're just dying to let go, you wanna cum all of yourself, make yourself filthy, too bad you already are. God you fucking whore, I bet you've just let everyone have you haven't you? Well, too bad for them, I'm going to make you mine forever." He pulled his fingers out, and placed in the butt plug, dragging it in and out, pressing it deep in the god, pulling it out, and then pressing in harder.

Loki screamed in passion against the gag, and his chest heaved. Sweat was dripping down his chest, his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was trying so hard not to give in, but Tom was just so damn good. He felt a hand press against his forehead, brushing his hair back from his face. He felt Tom's breath against his ear, warm and heavy. "Want me to fuck you?" Loki tried to stop himself from nodding, tried to stop himself from giving in fully. But as soon as Tom removed his gag, he began to beg. "Yes." The god panted, straining hard against the bonds that held him.

"Say you want me." The man ordered, and moved down to the butt plug, beginning to once more dragging it in and out, watching as Loki's hips bucked up again. "I want you Thomas." The god hissed. "Wrong." Tom smirked as he slapped the side of Loki's ass with the riding crop. He heard the god half groan half yell. "I want you master. Please, sir." The god finally broke, he needed Thomas, now. "Good boy." The man smirked wider, and removed the butt plug before pulling off his pants and slamming his rock hard cock into the god. He was grateful for the blindfold. That way, Loki wasn't able to see how badly the man had been waiting for the god to submit. He started off slowly, alternating between pulling out half way and then slamming in, and pulling out fully and slowly inserting himself. He listened as the god whimpered and moaned, no longer hiding his submission.

"You want to cum?" The mortal asked, knowing Loki had been needing release for quite some time now. "Yes," Loki whimpered breathlessly. He placed a gloved hand by Loki's teeth, wanting him to remove it for him. The god did so, dropping it on his neck as he felt the man drag his fingers across his skin before placing them back on the bed. "Beg for it." Tom ordered. "Please master, let me cum." The god begged, voice straining as his hips bucked up against Tom's, moving with him as the man continued to fuck him. "Louder!" The man barked, and Loki clenched his teeth. "Please let me cum master!"

"Cum you fucking slut." Tom ordered, and Loki did, releasing in a desperate moan. The sight and sound of it,Tom couldn't hold it anymore. He came, and thought his heart would never stop racing. His hair was matted down, sweat dripping down his temples, and his body shaking a bit. He pulled out, and got the key for Loki's handcuffs, unlocking him quickly as he could, trying to rescue him from spending the night bound up.

The god removed his blindfold as soon as his hands were free, and he tried to steady his breathing as he gazed upon the mortal who had put him in this state. The smirk was gone from Tom's face, he just looked tired and satisfied now, and Loki felt a smile twitch at his lips as he pulled the man close, wrapping their sweaty bodies together in a lover's embrace as they fell asleep in eachother's arms, toys scattered around the bed, and moans and screams still ringing in both their heads.


End file.
